Gotham - Season 1 Extras
This article lists the various background/minor character deaths that occur in Season 1 of Gotham. 1. Pilot * The series begins with the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. Like in every iteration of the Batman mythos, Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot dead in front of their son by a gun-toting thug. * After Gordon and Bullock are strung up in a butchery by Fish Mooney's thugs, a group of men led by Carmine Falcone arrive and shoot three of Mooney's thugs, leaving only Butch Gilzean alive. * At the end of the episode, Oswald Cobblepot (The Penguin) emerges from the Gotham River after Gordon stages his death. Cold and hungry, Oswald finds a fisherman on the riverbank and snatches a knife from the man's lunchbox. He slashes the fisherman's throat before taking his sandwich for himself. 2. Selina Kyle * Doug and Patti, two subordinates of the Dollmaker, attempt to abduct several homeless youngsters. A nearby vagrant witnesses Patti drugging the youngsters with a stickpin and gets up to try and intervene, but Doug draws a gun and shoots him. * Following his banishment from Gotham in the previous episode, Oswald finds himself on a roadside trying to catch a ride. Two frat boys pick him up and even offer him a bottle of beer, but relentlessly tease him about his smell and appearance. After the college boy in the passenger seat remarks that he "walks like a penguin", Oswald snaps and smashes his beer bottle, using the jagged glass to stab the frat boy in the jugular. * Gordon catches Morry Quillan's henchman about to shoot several imprisoned children. Gordon shoots the henchman who then falls screaming down a deep pit in the middle of the room. * Selina Kyle tries to escape from the Dollmaker's minions and scratches out one henchman's eyes. Patti looks him over and tells him she'll get a doctor, but instead she just shoots him. * Hiding out in a trailer, Oswald plots his return to Gotham. Meanwhile, he is still holding the surviving frat boy hostage and uses his phone to call his mother. Oswald ransoms the boy for $10,000, but apparently the mother believes it to be some kind of prank and hangs up. What happens to the captive frat boy isn't shown, but it is strongly implied that Oswald followed through on his threat of horribly murdering him since he was no longer useful. 3. The Balloonman * Ronald Danzer - A corrupt politician portrayed by Jack Koenig. After cheating thousands of Gothamites out of their life savings through a Ponzi scheme, Danzer was due to stand trial for his crimes. However, a vigilante going by the monniker "The Balloonman" got to him first, cuffing a weather balloon to Danzer's arm and sending him floating up into the air. Danzer would have died either from asphyxiation as he rose to thinner atmosphere or by falling to the ground when the low temperature caused the balloon to burst. * Oswald returns to Gotham and almost immediately gets spotted by one of Fish Mooney's goons. The goon drags Oswald into a chop-shop, but Oswald draws the switchblade he took from the fisherman he killed in the Pilot episode and stabs the thug in the ankle. As the thug writhes in pain, Oswald stabs him in the chest. * Bill Cranston - A crooked Gotham cop portrayed by James Colby. He is targeted by the Balloonman and has a weather balloon cuffed to his ankle. He is lifted up into the air and his body falls to the ground the following morning. * When Cranston's body falls to the ground, it crushes a woman who is walking her dog along the street. * Cardinal Quinn - A priest who had previously been accused of sexually abusing children. He becomes the third victim of the Balloonman. He is briefly seen on TV during a news broadcast, hoisted into the air by a weather balloon. * Mooney meets with Don Falcone and Falcone tells her that his mistress Natalia had been killed in a mugging. Falcone assures Mooney that the perpetrator will pay the ultimate price along with anyone who helped him, implying that he may know that Mooney was the one who hired the killer. 4. Arkham * Ron Jenkins - A Gotham City councilman portrayed by Evander Duck Jr.. He is killed by a professional hitman who uses a lance-like device to impale Jenkins through the eye, puncturing his brain. The killer also does the same to Jenkins' aide. * Zeller - A city councilman portrayed by John Haggerty. The assassin Gladwell abducted him, stuffed him in an oil drum and placed it at the gates of Arkham Asylum. He then poured gasoline over Zeller and set him on fire. * A group of thugs working for Don Falcone hit Bamonte's, an Italian restaurant owned by rival mob boss Salvatore Maroni. Three of Maroni's men are shot dead, including the manager Lou, who takes a shotgun blast to the stomach. * Richard Gladwell - A man who had been killed by the aforementioned assassin five years previously. The hitman had killed Gladwell with his signature weapon and assumed his identity, making rent payments to the landlord to keep up appearances and not rouse suspicion. The GCPD discover Gladwell's rotting corpse still in the apartment while investigating the councilman murders. * Towards the end of the episode, it is revealed that the thugs who hit Bamonte's hadn't been sent by Falcone. It was actually Oswald Cobblepot who arranged the attack after spying on Maroni and had held on to a bag of money during the attack in order to gain Maroni's trust. After being promoted to manager of the restaurant, Cobblepot meets with the thugs in an empty apartment building to congratulate them on a job well done. He offers them a box of cannoli, but the pastries are poisoned and the thugs die after eating them, leaving no one who knows the truth about Penguin's treachery and leaving Penguin with a large amount of money with which to kickstart his own criminal empire. 5. Viper * A news report reveals that multiple Gotham citizens have taken the Viper drug that's recently hit the streets, gaining superhuman strength for a few hours before dying as their bones crumble and they suffocate. * A young woman is dragged kicking and screaming into the GCPD and Bullock, Gordon, Captain Essen and Edward Nygma all watch awestruck as she suffers the fatal effects of Viper, suffocating as her skeleton collapses. * As a PR agent for WellZyn enters the GCPD, two uniformed officers are seen wheeling away a gurney with a body-bag on it, presumably another Viper junkie. 6. Spirit of the Goat * Ten years before the events of the series, a maniac calling himself the Spirit of the Goat had murdered three people before being killed by Harvey Bullock. * In the present day, the Goat has apparently resurfaced. A young woman called Amanda Hastings is found dead and strung up close to a railway line. Like the Goat's previous victims, she was the first-born of one of Gotham's wealthy citizens. * Ed Hayes - GCPD medical examiner during the time of the original Goat's rampage. He was the only person besides Bullock and Dix who was aware of the Goat's practice of surgically inserting coins into his victims. He had died of cirrhosis some time between the death of the original Goat and the reopening of the case. 7. Penguin's Umbrella * A uniformed officer gets caught up in a gun battle between Gordon and Victor Zsasz. Zsasz's assistants shoot her in the legs, leaving her helpless. Jim escapes with the help of MCU detectives Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. After they're gone, Zsasz puts the wounded cop out of her misery by shooting her in the heart. Like his DC Comics counterpart, Zsasz commemorates his kill by using a Stanley knife to cut a tally into the skin on his arm. * Penguin and Frankie Carbone lead an assault on one of Don Falcone's drug warehouses. They use a bomb to force entry and then gun down Nikolai and five of his men who are sat round a poker table. 8. The Mask * In a pre-title scene, what appears to be two accountants are fighting to the death in an abandoned office building while an unseen figure is watching them via CCTV. One of the fighters claims victory after cutting his opponent's neck with a piece of a photocopy machine, though not before the opponent bit his thumb off. The loser's body is later found at Gotham Bay by the police. 9. Harvey Dent * Four gunmen intercept a prison transfer truck carrying Ian Hargrove, a psychotic criminal known to be an expert with explosive devices. The gunmen shoot the three officers on the truck dead and abduct Hargrove. * Five security guards die in an explosion after the Russian mob deliver a bomb disguised as a gift basket to a munitions factory. * Gregor Kasyanov and all his men are killed when a bomb attached to their truck's undercarriage explodes. The bomb had been planted by Fish Mooney's right-hand man, Butch Gilzean. 10. Lovecraft * Larissa Diaz, a professional assassin, intrudes upon Wayne Manor. After the groundskeeper spots her, she takes him out with a rear neck choke and has her associates cut him open, smearing his blood on her forehead as part of her plan to gain access to the manor. * As Bruce and Selina run from Wayne Manor, the assassins pursue them. Alfred shoots one of them, though not before getting shot in the arm himself. * Falcone has his underbosses assembled around the dinner table at his home to discuss the theft of his money in the previous episode. To add "context" to the discussion, he pulls a gun and shoots Bannion, who was supposed to be guarding the vault that Kasyanov robbed. * At a "shopping mall" called The Flea, Bruce and Selina run into Ivy Pepper. Ivy is now living on the streets following the death of her mother who Ivy says cut her wrists. * Two of Larissa's associates are shot when Gordon arrives at the Flea to provide Bullock backup. 11. Rogues' Gallery * "Frogman" - An inmate at Arkham Asylum whom Gordon discovers apparently lobotomised in his cell. The Frogman has visible electrode wounds on either side of his head, indicating that he was subjected to intense electroshock therapy. While Frogman was still breathing, he had been rendered brain-dead. * Jack Buchinsky escapes from Arkham and has his lobotomised puppet Aaron Danzig murder a guard by snapping his neck. 12. What the Little Bird Told Him * Jack Buchinsky visits an electronic hardware store where he kept all of his tools and gadgets before being sent to Arkham. After ringing the doorbell, he attaches an electrical wire to the doorknob. When the store owner's assistant places his hand on the knob on his side of the door, he is electrocuted. * Don Falcone oversees the execution of one of his former underlings. As the crook begs for his life, Falcone walks away before his goons shoot the underling. * Liza is abducted off the street by masked gunmen who shoot the bodyguard that Falcone had left to protect her. * When Falcone confronts Mooney, he has Zsasz and his henchwomen kill all of Mooney's goons. The slaughter isn't shown on-screen. 13. Welcome Back, Jim Gordon * Pinky Littlefield - A drug dealer who is found dead in a warehouse hanging from a chain, apparently having been stabbed with an ice pick. Detective Arnold Flass informs Gordon and Bullock of the murder, but later in the episode Gordon reveals that Flass committed the murder himself. * Two of Falcone's men arrive at an incinerator facility where they are planning to execute Butch, but Butch escapes from the back of their van and kills one of the men by strangling him with his seatbelt. * Zsasz and his trigger-girls track down Fish and Butch to Fish's club, which is now run by Penguin. A shootout ensues and Butch kills one of Zsasz's girls. 14. The Fearsome Dr. Crane * At the start of the episode, a man is seen on a rooftop tied to a chair with a noose around his neck. His assailant, Dr. Gerald Crane, attaches the noose to a pulley and then kicks the chair off the edge of the roof, hanging the bound victim. * Gordon and Bullock's investigation of the previous murder leads them to an abandoned warehouse. There, they encounter a man wearing a pig mask torturing a captive member of Scottie Mullens' phobia support group. The masked man brandishes a knife and lunges at the detectives who then shoot him dead. * At the end of the episode, the boat that Mooney is on is boarded by pirates. The captain opens Mooney's cabin and tells her he will hide her, but is then shot dead by a pirate. 15. The Scarecrow * In a pre-title scene, the GCPD discover the body of Dr. Crane's latest victim. Cause of death isn't specified, but Crane had harvested the victim's adrenal gland after killing him. 16. The Blind Fortune Teller * Lila Valeska - A snake dancer with Haly's Circus. She is found dead beneath a tarp following a show, apparently killed after receiving an axe to the head. Throughout the episode, Gordon and Lee Thompkins are investigating the murder with the aid of blind fortune teller Paul Cicero. It is finally discovered that Lila was killed by her son Jerome as revenge for years of abuse, drinking and sleeping with multiple men. * In the Dollmaker's dungeon, Mooney has taken charge. When the Dollmaker's lackeys come to take away a prisoner, Mooney attempts to negotiate. When her demands are turned down, Mooney has her new minions beat Inmate 57A to death, knowing that the Dollmaker wants the subjects alive for harvesting. 17. Red Hood * Towards the end of the episode, Trope and the two remaining members of the Red Hood Gang are gunned down by the GCPD. 18. Everyone Has a Cobblepot * In this episode, it is revealed that Commissioner Gillian Loeb had his daughter Miriam locked in an attic for over 20 years. Miriam was mentally ill and when she was a teenager she had killed her mother by beating her to death with a candlestick. 19. Beasts of Prey * Mooney plans her escape from the Dollmaker's island and tricks five of the toughest thugs into helping her, telling them that there is a boat beyond a gate that she has unlocked. During the escape, the thugs are horrified to find that the gate is padlocked and that there is no boat. While Mooney and the various crippled prisoners make their way to the chopper at the other side of the island, the thugs are gunned down by the Dollmaker's guards. 20. Under the Knife * A delivery man arrives at Gertrud Kapelput's door with a bunch of roses from Sal Maroni. Oswald answers the door and is outraged by Maroni's previous advances toward his mother at the nightclub, but moreso that Maroni frightened Gertrud by telling her that Oswald had murdered numerous people (which was true). In a fit of anger, Oswald smashes the glass vase containing the roses and uses a large shard to stab the delivery man to death. * While investigating the Ogre, Gordon and Bullock arrive at the residence of Constance Van Groot, whom they suspect might be a family member. They find Ms. Van Groot's rotting corpse in her bed, having been dead for years. According to Constance's butler Jacob Skolimski, the Ogre's biological father, his son had been born with a severe disfigurement and Ms. Van Groot had mocked him for it, leading to the boy murdering her and taking her name in order to inherit her wealth. 21. The Anvil or the Hammer * While Maroni's gang are at Lidia's celebrating the release of Tommy Bones, Irish hitman Connor enters. Penguin had hired him to kill Maroni and had Butch hide a number of guns in the bar for Connor. Connor grabs a handgun from under the bar but it jams, giving Maroni's men the chance to gun down Connor's boys. * In their pursuit of the Ogre, Gordon and Bullock follow him and Barbara Kean upstate to Barbara's family home. Inside the Kean estate, they find the butler lying dead in the hall and Barbara's parents sitting on the sofa with their throats slit. * At the end of the episode, Maroni and his gang go to war against the Falcone family. While a lot of gunfire is seen, no deaths are shown on-screen. 22. All Happy Families Are Alike * When Maroni's men arrive at the hospital to kill Falcone, a shootout ensues between them and Gordon. Gordon shoots two of the thugs dead in the corridor. * Gordon guns down two more thugs in the hospital's reception area. * After being freed from a set of chains, Penguin grabs a machine-gun and unloads on Fish's gang, killing at least one of them. * One of Fish's men begs Penguin for mercy, but Penguin ignores his pleas and shoots him in the head. * While receiving counseling at home from Lee, Barbara reveals a horrifying truth about her ordeal with the Ogre: it wasn't the Ogre who killed Barbara's parents but Barbara herself. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Gotham